Pushing Away From Innocence
by sctwilightvampwolfgal
Summary: Oliver invites Kuro over for tea though the evening does not go as expected for either of them. 2P!Hetalia.


Oliver smiled as he danced around the kitchen, preparing for his soon to arrive guest.

Kuro wasn't particularly an easy guest to have over, but he wasn't a difficult one either.

Oliver rather loved his company however though he'd probably never admit to that for fairly obvious reasons.

The British man smiled as his little cookies, sandwiches, and even cupcakes were done; he hadn't been too sure on what the Japanese man may like to eat, so he made a bunch of little things though he tried to contain his little blush at the thought.

Soon enough, there was a knock on the door, and Oliver rushed over to answer it.

Kuro stood outside the door, and Oliver was delighted to find out the Japanese man had brought him roses.

"Thank you, poppet." He cheerfully responded to the Japanese man's gift and led him in to his house.

Kuro followed him in and seemed surprised at the smell and sight of the sweets and other food that Oliver had prepared for his arrival.

He smiled slightly at that and figured that he wasn't the only one who had believed this to be a date out of the two of them.

That meant that he would have to do less persuading to make it so.

Kuro watched the other man place the roses in a vase filled with water with a bright and cheery grin, so unlike the Japanese man's smiles that seemed to typically have hidden thoughts and potentially perversions to them.

Oliver's smiles were bright and pure, accenting the cheer as well as the beauty of the petite man.

Kuro did well to hide his smug grin at the effect that he had had today on the beautiful Brit.

"So would you like sandwiches, cupcakes, or cookies to go with your tea?" Oliver asked with that ever present, ray of sunshine grin of his.

"I don't care. All three?" Kuro tried, unsure of what would make Oliver happier as he really didn't have a preference towards what he'd eat.

"Sure!" Oliver chirped, and suddenly he was moving to place the treats on to their plates and place them down on the table along with the cups of tea that he'd just poured for them to ensure the heat of the sweet drink.

Kuro sat down awkwardly at the table as Oliver had quickly set the said table.

"So how was your day?" Kuro was not good at small talk.

"Marvelous. How was yours?" Regardless of the fairly basic line of topic, Oliver's eyes sparkled in great cheer.

"Alright." It was nearly a simple grunt though it was really all that Kuro knew to say at that particular moment.

"That's fine." Oliver smiled, "Oh, did something fun happen recently?" Oliver's eyes lit up with pure joy at the thought of such a thing.

"Not really? Well, I read another manga series recently." Hopefully that counted.

"Oh, what was it about?" Oliver kept the conversation going with a bright grin and eager words.

"It was porn?" Kuro floundered for better words to say that would appeal to Oliver's tastes more, but knew that there were none.

"Oh," Murmured the Brit as his freckled face grew bright red, and his gaze fell down at his tea.

Kuro nearly cursed his awful ability at maintaining a conversation with the cute Brit, so he attempted again, "Did anything happen for you lately?"  
Sadly, that sentence managed to imply something of a sexual nature, causing Oliver to sputter and stutter more.

Naturally, tea was a bit of a disaster for the two, but may be Kuro would get another chance to fix his wrongs.

* * *

Oliver pouted as he stared at his Japanese guest who was about to leave his place.

"Could I have a kiss?" May be Kuro would finally succeed at having worded something right.

"Yes, you may." Oliver's face was rose tinted, but he happily awaited said kiss with twinkles in his eyes.

Kuro leaned down slightly as they were nearly the same height to kiss the other man while he took Oliver's hands in his own.

Oliver leaned into the kiss, and they both proceeded to melt in to the kiss.

May be it was pushing it to spend the next several hours away from those innocent beginnings which Kuro really enjoyed and Oliver couldn't pretend to hate.


End file.
